GummiBurk Video Warning Screens
USA/Canada 1st Bumper Warning: On a bright red background, we see the words "FBI WARNING" (with "FBI" in large, tall letters) with the FBI logo next to it. Under it is the FBI Warning text. Variants: * There is also a variant with a black background on the re-release of Mickey Mouse: Dog Show and the re-release of Toxic E. Turvy. * Early GummiBurk Studios Blu-Ray discs use a variant of this original warning that removes "video tapes" and replaces it with "video discs" in a crude, mismatched fashion, using a font similar to the "$250,000" version of the warning. * On the DVD of Ninja-Rina, after the screen gets done, the text on the "FBI WARNING" screen appears on a black background, which goes static and leads to the menu animation. * On Beta-Rina DVD releases, the background is orange with the Beta-Rina print logo wallpapered. The FBI seal is removed, and the text is aligned to the center. FX/SFX: The warnings fade in and out. Cheesy Factor: On widescreen DVDs with both screens, although there is a proper widescreen variant of the "ATTENTION" screen, the first screen looks like a capture plastered over the second, although this is hardly noticeable. This is also the case with the French variant of the "ATTENTION" screen. In addition, the Beta-Rina DVD variant is very bad, judging it by readability and design. Music/Sounds: None, but on Descriptive Video Service VHS's, a narrator reads out the warning, though the announcer varies by tape. * A female DVS narrator says "A warning appears" and reads out the warning in full on the DVS VHS of Pokemon: Detective Pikachu. * On the DVS VHS of Five Nights at Freddy's, a female DVS narrator says "An FBI warning" and reads out the first part of the warning text. Availability: Seen on GummiBurk releases from the era, and in most cases will appear after the program material. 2nd Bumper Warning: We see the Warning text scrolling up. On a black background, like the previous warning, the name of the film or TV program/episode title appearing on the tape appears in yellow. Below it is teal warning text reading: THE COPYRIGHT PROPRIETOR HAS LICENSED THIS PICTURE AND ALSO OTHER MATERIAL FEATURED IN THIS VIDEO-CASSETTE FOR PRIVATE HOME USE ONLY AND PROHIBITS ANY OTHER USE, COPYING, REPRODUCTION OR PERFORMANCE IN PUBLIC, IN WHOLE OR IN PART. Variants: * This notice at the bottom of the text was changed various times. * The releases of Cuphead and Bendy and the Ink Machine have massively oversized title text, in a different font (which is also used for the warning scroll) FX/SFX: The warning text scrolling. Cheesy Factor: On rare occasions, the titles would suffer from typos. On the VHS issue of F.L.I.S.H.Y, the title appears as Flishy. The same screen appears again at the end, only this time reading Flishy! See also the Steamboat Ozzy image above. Music/Sounds: None, though on Happy Tree Friends: First Blood: Vol. 1, the screen is pasted over the black screen at the end of the film, with the end music still going on. Availability: Seen on most tapes at both the start and the end. Scare Factor: None. However, some may be surprised by its appearance on Happy Tree Friends: First Blood: Vol. 1, plastering the black screen that closes the film.